Mamma Mia
by ChoseToSeeTheBestInYou
Summary: A fluffy CS fanfiction. Emma and Killian watch Mamma Mia together. Fluff ahead!


Life had calmed down in Storybrooke. Rumplestiltskin being defeated, Ursula, Cruella and even Maleficent found their happy ending. Everyone was just...happy. For once no one had to worry about a villain trying to destroy their lives, and Emma loved it. Sure sometimes it was a bit boring, but if that meant being able to spent time with her family, including Killian of course, then that was definitely worth it.

She heard the front door open and close shortly after, telling her that Killian was home.

"Love, are you here?" Emma smiled to herself at the pet name.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She called back, hearing his footsteps approaching. Her focus drifted back to the hot chocolate she was preparing for the two of them. She was about to put some cinnamon on top of it when she felt two strong arms sneaking around her waist, his face nuzzling her neck.

"Hey there." he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Emma blushed a bit, his affections still made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She put the cinnamon back down and turned around in his arms. His smile grew wider while she sneaked her arms around his neck, leaning up to meet him for a kiss. His lips were soft against hers, but when he started to deepen the kiss she pulled back, knowing where it would lead if she didn't. He groaned a bit in protest causing Emma to chuckle lightly.

Her hand began to stroke his hair, the smile on his face made his blue eyes shine even more than the always do.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Sure, I'll go set everything up" He kissed the tip of her nose, winked at her and walked out of the room. Emma finished their hot chocolates and joined him on the couch, snuggling into his side.

"So, what are we watching, Swan?"He pressed a kiss to her hair, pulling her even closer to him.

"Something...Fun." She replied with a slight smile on her face. Killian raised his eyebrow looking at her a bit skeptic.

"You're gonna love it so stop raising that eyebrow!" She hit his arm playfully but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"You love it." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear. He popped the "t" at the and of "it" just like he had back then in Neverland. And it was doing things to her.

Emma swallowed hard, leaning back so she could breathe again. Killian only smirked at her clearly flustered state.

"Let's just watch the movie" She mumbled while pressing play.

The first scene began to play, and Killian immediatley seemed excited.

"Oh look, it's a boat on the sea! I already fancy this movie!" Emma just smiled at her absolutely dorky boyfriend.

"Why is she singing? Swan, this better not be another one of those Dinney movies that are obviously not showing the truth!" They had watched Peter Pan some time ago, and he was not happy about it (she had burst out laughing the second she saw his reaction to his movie-self).

"It's called Disney, and no, it's not. This one is with actual people and it's not about fairy tales. But it is a musical."

Although he was a bit confused at the beginning whenever they randomly began to sing ("Swan, this makes absolutely no sense. How would they all know the text of the song and where is the music coming from?"), he seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. He even started to hum along when "Mamma Mia" was sung.

She had thought that he might like the movie, but clearly she was wrong. He absolutely adored it.

"Look, Swan, that's just so beautiful! All of them having their happy endings!" Emma couldn't help but grin while snuggling deeper into his side.

When the movie was over Emma looked up to him "So, how did you like it?"

"It was okay." Killian began to draw small circles on her shoulder with his thumb.

"Okay?! You were smiling all the way through the movie!"

"Okay, I loved it. Was that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes." Emma straddled his lap and began to trace kisses along his jawline.

"What are you doing, love?" She could see him swallowing hard. She was probably enjoying this more than she should.

"Well, I thought if everybody in that movie can have some fun, then maybe we should too..." She bit her lip and looked into his now dark blue eyes from under her lashes.

"Oh, is that so?" Killian started to kiss her neck "Then what are we waiting for, love?"

With that he stood up, taking her with him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands in his messy dark hair. He kissed her breathless while carrying her towards their bedroom (_Thank God she finally had her own place_).

And also thank Regina, who had asked Henry to spent the night with her, giving them all the time and room they wanted...

The next day Emma came home from the station early. There wasn't much going on in town at the moment, so she mostly did some paperwork. David was going to leave early anyway because he was going on a date with Mary Margaret, so since Emma had finished her paperwork, she left early as well.

She opened the front door to their apartment. She closed the door and shrugged off her jacket. When she was about to walk towards their bedroom, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was music coming from kitchen. And not just any music, but "Dancing queen". As Emma slowly walked towards the kitchen, she was not sure what she expected to see, but most definitely not this.

She stopped at the entrance to the room when she saw Killian, the fearsome Captain Hook, dancing to "Dancing Queen" while cooking dinner. It was probably the most amusing, but also the cutest thing she had ever seen.

He didn't notice her standing there, watching him, for some time. But the he turned around and his face was suddenly bright red.

"Swan, I did not expect you here so early" he was doing that adorable scratching-behind-his-ear-thing that Emma loved so much.

"Obviously." She walked towards him, grinning like a fool.

"I...umm..." He clearly didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to, since she shut him up with a kiss only seconds later.

If this would be her life from now on, normal days at the station, coming home to her dorky cute pirate, spending time with her parents and Henry, then she had everything she could ever dream of.


End file.
